Unescapeable
by vampyremisa
Summary: Justin is caught off-guard and becomes a prisoner. Rated T for cursing and things... Giriko does.
1. Chapter 1

Chains. Chains were running around his body. Around his arms, throat, stomach, chest and feet, making a repetitive sound. Repeating, repeating, again and again, like a song; a song that repeats itself over and over as long as he run his chains.

The father sat on his legs on a large branch of a tall, old tree.

Giriko raised his nose up 'You don't have to hide, shitty boy. I can smell you.' A smell filled his nose; a nice smell. Not a masculine smell, not a feminine smell, not even a chrism smell. Justin Law's smell was much different. Not a floral perfume; not even a perfume; and if it can be called a perfume, the perfume of a virgin, a man without sin, a perfect smell…calling, bewitching….

Giriko looked up 'There you are…'

Justin jumped down.

Giriko smirked. In seconds, he was just a meter away from Justin. Justin listened to music-in his headphones-so loud that Giriko could hear it. The beat…the way Justin knew exactly what he said even without hearing, just by reading lips… Justin was interesting. Very interesting.

Justin looked up at him, playing with the fabric of his priest clothes. Black, white, black, white, black, white… no colour.

'Take out those earphones, shitty, short, stubborn priest…' Justin made a step back.

Giriko grabbed Justin by his neck and pulled him closer. Justin plugged his blades into Giriko's chest, the force exerted on Justin only making them cut more of Giriko's skin, flesh.

Giriko narrowed his eyes, his chains wrapping around Justin.

Justin shook his head and tried to pull away, but the chains made him fall to the ground. The sharp teeth of the chain penetrated his skin. Moving, the chains penetrated further…skin, flesh…muscle…No. No. No, Justin wasn't going to let himself be killed this easily. Justin jumped out, his blades shining in the sun. Oh, the golden light.

A small stain of blood was dripping from the cut on Justin's back, slowly, slowly, yet continuously, draining his body of blood.

'Now take the out and listen to me.'

Justin closed his eyes. Giriko grabbed him again and pulled the earphone out. The beat could be heard now louder. Justin gasped and tried to put them back, but a hand stopped him.

'No way, priest. You will listen to me now.'

Justin sat down, thinking of how to escape.

Justin was ignoring every little world that got out of Giriko's mouth.

'This is why, priest, your freedom is over. Understood?'

Justin narrowed his eyes. 'How? How? How?! The blades… the guillotine… or maybe if I pray?' he thought, obviously not listening to the other.

Suddenly, Justin was pulled up by the chains, still attached to his throat and arms.

'In the name of God! Let me go!'

'You can say whatever you want, priest, but I will never let you go. I have my reasons.'

Justin protested, but in vain. The little energy he had was all gone. The squirms were more like a fish on the land, less and less powerful, less and less wanted, just… a small toss form time to time, until it was all gone. The little freedom Justin had was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Justin awoke in a dark room. Was the room black or was his sight covered? He couldn't say. But he could hear something, a noise somewhere in the background.

It was a good thing he didn't know what was making that sound.

Justin could hear the sound. Like…chains. A few seconds later, the noise stopped and a small light Justin could saw. Down, silver, a metallic shine on the ground.

What would shine like that? He had no idea. But he wanted to know.

Maybe he had slept a bit. He felt better, less tired.

He wanted to know if his arm and throat were still bleeding, so he reached and rubbed the wounds, but they weren't bleeding and they were still fresh, and the touch hurt a lot.

Suddenly, a white light filled the room. Justin closed his eyes shut, not used to the fluorescent light.

'My prisoner.' A masculine voice heard. Its echoes heard in Justin's dizzy mind for some other minutes. It took him some time before recognizing it. It was Giriko talking.

'I am not going to kill you. Not yet. I need something from you.'

'kill you kill you kill you kill you yet yet yet yet yet you you you….'' The echo said in Justin's mind, again and again.

Justin sat up, eyes used already to the light. The room-not too big. It had a small table, a very low one, a chair, white walls, black ceiling and black floor, a small bed in the corner-it did not look even comfortable-. He walked a step- something made his foot be heavier than normal- and took another step- another noise of moving chains heard-

Justin looked down. He was tied to a pole.

I tied you because I can't trust you. And metal was a very good idea.'

'Why?'

'Why?! As simple as that: metal is the material you cannot escape from, metal can conduct electricity.'

'What has electricity to do with this?' he said with his soft voice.

'Hahaha! You will see soon!'

'Whatever…Where's my music?!'

'Do not raise your voice at me, you shitty Father…be nice and you will get it back.

* * *

**Author Note: LOL looks like I've forgotten to cut the first chapter from this file. oh funny...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Justin hugged his own knees. He was upset. What had he done to deserve this? He never sinned. He prayed every day for his own soul and fate. Did he deserve it? He didn't think so. But it was a challenge. God is challenging him and he accepted it. Yes.

'I need my music…' Justin said, breaking the silence.

'No way priest…'

'But I need my music…'

'Keep arguing and you will never ever see it again.'

'Will I be set free?'

'Not if you argue…'

'Okay…'

Justin sat on his knees, closed his eyes, put his hands together and whispered a prayer.

'Oh, God, forgive me, the sinner.'

He made himself the cross.

'Our God…' he strated.

'You know, shitty priest, you may pray to your God as much as you want, it won't stop my plans.'

'Die, you sinful man.'

'I am sorry…'Giriko reached in his pocket.

Immediately, Justin yelped in pain as electricity passed trough his body.

'I can't hear you. Did you say anything?'

'No.'

'Good.'

Justin continued his prayer, Giriko tried to stop him by shocking with electricity until he got bored and just watched the screen in his room. He monitories every move Justin made.

It was kind of boring, since Justin prayed all the day.

'Do something interesting already…' Giriko sighed.

Not long after, Justin sat up, took a deep breath and started to do abs and maintain his body.

'Well, this is interesting!' Girko watched every small part of Justin's body.

Justin ignored him and continued his exercise.

'You know, I like it when you do this.'

Justin raised his bowl.

'I like it when you move your body, how you move it…'

'No… this heretic!' Justin thought, trying to stay calm.

'Justin, your food will be ready soon.'

Oh, yes, food. Justin was hungry.

Justin nodded.

In minutes, the door opened and Giriko walked inside.

Justin sat up. Giriko placed the tray on the table. It wasn't much; a sandwich and a glass of water; but it was something.

'Thank you.' Justin said.

'You will be having a good life here if you are nice and obey.'

'Obey who?'

'Me of course.'

Justin swallowed air.

He had a feeling this was not just one test, but a whole series of tests.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The situation hasn't changed in the following days. At least Justin was given food.

Giriko walked inside holding a tea-shirt and a pain of black jeans.

'Where are my robes?' Justin asked.

'You have to wear and other clothes.' Giriko answered.

'Why so tight? I don't think I can breathe in them!'

'They are not tight.'

'Thank you anyway.'

'Hahaha my pleasure.'

'How am I going to dress with the chain attached?'

'Go to the bath, change, and your chains will be reattached.'

'Okay…'

Justin walked out of the bathroom ''They are not THAT bad.''

'And you look good in them.''

''Really?''

''Yes.''

'Thanks.'

And with that, Giriko leaved the room.

Justin was very silent. Very boring, annoying…

The next time Giriko walked inside with clean clothes, which was about 2 days later, Justin was sitting on the bed, praying.

Giriko wrapped an arm around Justin and covered Justin's mouth.

Justin opened his eyes in shock. Giriko untied Justin's chain and slowly unbuttoned Justin's pants.

Justin shook his head 'Don't do this…'

Giriko narrowed his eyes 'Such a pervert priest are you… I am just going to dress with the clean clothes.'

Justin looked away and tried to resist Giriko's unbuttoning.

Giriko managed to unbutton the pants, but Justin took his hand.

Giriko glace at Justin, who took his hand off and got red of anger.

Giriko slowly took his pants off. 'You are gifted…for a priest.

Justin slapped him and Giriko continued and changed the pants.

Giriko smirked and pressed the button in his pants 'Arguing, huh? Slapping me, huh? Yelling at me, huh? Angry on me….'' Justin fell down in pain ''Plaeaase! Stop the current!'

The current only got stronger, making Justin tear a bit.

* * *

**Okay! SO I had to ask one of my BFFs for some ideas! Review for ideas and else.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Giriko sat up on his bed. Why did he kept Justin prisoner, again? Because he needed him. Yes, he needed him. To study him, to see how to take him and confess his feelings.

Giriko walked inside. Justin lied on the bed. Giriko walked closer. Justin wasn't breathing! He was dead! Or close to die!

Giriko widened his eyes, pulled Justin on his lap and placed his hand on Justin's chest. His heart was biting-and fast- . Justin gasped and Giriko sighed in relief.

'What the fuck was that?'

'Isn't it obvious? Playing dead.'

'Why?'

'I have to get out of here. Now.'

'Be a nice boy and I will release you.'

'Define 'nice boy''

'You do what I want… and I release you.'

Justin sighed 'Do what you want' Giriko smirked 'But only for 2 minutes.'

'5' Giriko tried to negotiate.

'1.'

'4?'

'1 and half.'

'3?'

'1 and half. No more, no less.'

'Fine.' Giriko pouted.

Justin closed his eyes.

Giriko wrapped his arms around him and kissed his lips, then passed his tongue along his lips and neck; Justin numbered every second.

80…81…82…83…84…85…86…87…88…90. Justin pushed himself off Giriko.

Giriko pouted. 'Not fair! You liked it.'

Justin shook his head.

Giriko pulled the virgin onto his lap.

Justin yelped and tried to push him away, but Giriko pulled the chain and bought Justin to him.

Justin turned to him and narrowed his eyes, taking out the blades. Giriko rolled his eyes before shocking Justin again and walking out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Justin sat there, tears rolling down his cheek. What did he do to deserve it? Why did Giriko lick his neck? What was happening to him? And more important, what will happen to him? He had no clue.

Giriko pouted. He fucking loved Justin so much. He didn't want to face it, but he was. He did. So much.

A few days later, Giriko walked inside. He held nothing but a grin on his face. Justin did not even rise his head from the book. Giriko closed the door and walked towards him. Justin continued to move his lips like he was talking, but Giriko could not read his lips. Luckily or sadly. Giriko read on the book 'Prayers' he got mad and pulled the book out of Justin's hands. Justin gasped and reached for it, but Giriko sat up, walked to a corner and pulled something out of his pocket. In seconds, the small book was on fire.

Justin widened his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek, followed by another one and another one. Giriko tuned his head and smirked. He kept Justin's head from looking away, making the poor kid watch as the holy book busted in flames.

Justin could do nothing but to watch, to watch as the book disappeared.

'_Now that he doesn't have that book, he can finally notice me. Me. This is why I bought him here. To watch me. Notice me. Confess his feelings. If he even has them.'_

Giriko thought.

'_T-The monster! Burned a holy book! My book! The hail words of God! He…he's a monster! A monster!'_

Justin thought.

Giriko nuzzled his neck softly, but Justin titled his head away.

Giriko smirked, pulled his face closer and licked on his neck.

Justin tried desperately to run away and managed to escape and run.

Sadly, he was tied. Giriko followed him. Justin reached a dead end: the corner.

Giriko smiled and pulled grabbed the chain, pulling Justin closer. Justin tried to escape but failed.

Giriko smiled 'You little shitty father…'

Justin put his hands together to pray, but Giriko stepped away, shocked him again then licked on his neck again.

'Do as I please or else you are going to be shock. Understood?'

* * *

**Okay! I really got no idea where this is going...!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Justin shook his head 'God will save me. I know he will. I just have to believe.' Giriko sighed.

'Justin, do you have any type of feelings for me?'

'I dislike you.'

'Oh really?'

'Yes.'

'No, really, now, do you?'

Justin didn't know what to say. He felt so strange every time Giriko was near him.

'I…don't know. Really'

Giriko sat up. If the priest would love him back, they could get together and break the laws of being.

'_What a weird priest. He makes me laugh of his stupidity…'_ Giriko thought.

'_Feelings for him? Do I have feeling for him? Can it even be possible?' _Justin shook his head. _'Yet, I can't take him out of my head. I wonder why. Delete. I want to just click on a button and delete him from my memory. But no. I can't. I can't. I can't and it pisses me off. Makes me mad. Makes me go insane. I need a medicine. I need music.'_

'Can you please, please give me music?'

Giriko nodded and put the music on.

To Justin's relieve, it was a nice song on: no matter what by Boyzone. Man, how Justin loved this song.

Not that Giriko didn't like it too.

'Thank you very much, Giriko.' Justin said. Giriko smiled 'Welcome.'

'_Giriko can be so nice when he want to… I wish he was like that all the time.'_

Justin blushed at the thought of how a nice Giriko could be.

'_But do I really feel something for him? Maybe friendship love?'_

Justin didn't know what to say.

On one hand, he loved the idea of having Giriko as a friend, but on the other hand he didn't know if Giriko was trustable.

Something in his heart wanted to allow Giriko to get closer.

'_It won't bite! Truth me!'_

Could he follow his heart?

'_No! He is a sick heretic and he will murder you whenever he got the chance! Guard yourself! Defend your self!'_

His brain added.

'_Should I follow my heart or my brain?' _he asked himself.

Justin narrowed hiseyes. He was so confused. So sad, close to drawn himself in an ocean of thoughts.

But something hurt so much on his inside. He was mad, angry, sad, upset, unhappy, he felt disgusted of himself. His heart hurt a lot only at the thought of not allowing Giriko to get closer to him.

* * *

**2 chapter, a single day. I'm so cool. Am I not? **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Justin awoke puzzled. _'What happened to me?'_ he thought.

Giriko opened the door.

'God morning. I bought you some food. Justin we need to talk.'

'What do you want?'

Justin asked and took a seat on the floor, but Giriko pulled him onto his lap, making him blush.

'I want you to know that I'm so sorry for everything I done to you, I apologise. Please forgive me.'

'_You almost killed me, shock me, saw me naked and liked me against my will and now you want me to forgive you?'_

'This won't happen.'

'Please, Justin.'

'You just say it, you don't mean it.'

'I talk from the bottom of my heart, Justin. Please.'

'_Yet, his eyes are so clean and not hiding anything and his tone is so sweet...'_

'I know was a pain in the ass, but please do this for me.'

'For you? You are a heretic, who kidnapped me and tied me against my free will!'

'Yet I kept you alive. I could have been starving you...'

'_That is truth... he could...but he didn't. Why didn't he?'_

'They why not letting me die?'

'Because...'

Giriko sighed

'Because my heart wouldn't let me to.'

Justin narrowed his eyes again and blushed. Did this mean Giriko finally recognized his feelings?

'What do you mean?'

Giriko took Justin's chin and lifted it up. Justin hesitated and looked away.

'Look, I know I don't deserve you and your feelings, but…'

Justin started to feel his heart beat so fast, almost like he was about to pop out of his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Justin pulled away. Giriko caught him. There was no way to escape for Justin.

Giriko titled Justin's head up as he pulled him onto his own lap.

Justin flicked his eyes away but Giriko's fast moves made his eyes concentrate. Giriko leaned down and smashed his lips against Justin's.

Justin jumped a little in surprise and tried to get on his feet but Giriko was watchful enough to pull him back, kissing him more and more; his grip too tight to escape from.

Justin could do nothing more than follow his heart now, since his mind was blank.

Justin kissed back.

Giriko smirked against the kiss and slipped his tongue in his mouth, slightly having Justin resist; licking every single millimetre, sucking his tongue, messing with his teeth and walls. He tried to make Justin join, but it was clear; Justin was a virgin and never had kissed before.

Soon Justin was released, but he was too dizzy to move.

Giriko pulled him into another kiss, slipped his tongue in again and explored. Justin suddenly came back to normal and kissed back, making a slight, easy noise.

After changing saliva, feelings and fluids, they pulled away, panting.

Without even realizing it, Justin's foot was released. He was not a hostage anymore; at least that's what he thought.

'We are going in the town now' Giriko said and pulled Justin out the door.

Justin followed silently. He had no idea where he was going, no, pulled.

He was drugged on the streets for hours, when finally, the sky darkened, the light grew smaller and smaller, the darkness fell over the city and the night ate the world.

Before Justin knew it, he was in a club. The light, the smell, the crowded place only made him sick.

Giriko walked to get something to drink, while Justin sat on his feet.

Justin closed his eyes.

An unknown person squeezed his butt roughly and slapped it, smirking.

Justin gasped and opened his eyes wide.

In minutes, Justin was tied again. Some people; the unknown person was among them; they slowly unbuttoned his clothes, whispering 'When we will finish with you, you will never dare to wear tight clothes again!'

Justin tried to scream, but the cloth on his mouth didn't allow it.

Just then, Giriko walked down the stairs and run to Justin, set him free and beat the men.

He took Justin outside and glace up at him' You are mine. No one will ever touch you. Excepting me. Understood?'

Justin nodded.


End file.
